


The Proposal

by Phsbarbie



Series: Dragon Age Origins [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie





	The Proposal

    I roll over and study the woman sleeping next to me, smiling as I brush a strand of hair off her cheek. Maker, I love this woman. Tonight marks a turning point in our relationship. For the first time ever, we're sharing a bed. I mean an actual bed, not a tent in the forest. It makes us almost respectable, I think.

    We're in Denerim, spending the night at Arl Eamon's estate instead of making camp outside the city. I must say, the quarters we've been given this time are a huge improvement over the kennels where I stayed as a boy. I'm not sure if the upgrade is due to me sharing them with Teyrn Cousland's only daughter or the fact that I'll supposedly become king after tomorrow's landsmeet. Perhaps a bit of both.

    We've been through a lot, Angel and I. It's been nearly a year since I first saw her in Ostagar, a year full of triumphs and losses, and looking back I wouldn't change a thing. Okay, _maybe_  the unnecessary deaths of all of Fereldan's other Grey Wardens, if we're being picky. I'm getting off topic here. My point is: Angel. It's all been worth it because of Angel.

    Bodahn was right, of course. The paths we led him down held no chance of finding the type of ring I was requesting. Denerim, though, is a different beast all together. There are half a dozen jewelry shops in the market square alone. All I had to do was slip away on my own for a few hours and I could pick the perfect one myself. Which, actually, proved harder than I thought. I had never before noticed that that woman takes me everywhere! Normally I'm glad not to be left at camp, but the last few days I've been practically begging for it. When my chance finally came I nearly insisted she take me with her anyway.

    Zevran approached her yesterday morning as we were breaking up camp, requesting to accompany her into the city. Zevran and Angel have a very similar skill set, meaning it doesn't make much sense to bring him along very often(a fact I am eternally grateful for). He said he'd picked up on the signs of someone following our trail and knew who it was- the Antivan Crows, or rather one in particular, out to hunt him down. My first impulse was to say let them, though I doubt Angel would have agreed. He was positive yesterday would be the day and he wanted to be present when they struck.

    Perfect opportunity. And yet, she'd be going off with Zevran. Without me. I probably could have gotten myself on that party, if I had pushed hard enough she would have left Morrigan behind and taken myself and Wynne instead, but I didn't. I highly doubted I'd get another chance to sneak away for as long as I needed so I didn't press the issue. Though I did have to grit my teeth against the smug smirk Zevran sent my way as they were leaving camp.

    I gave them a half hour head start before attempting to head for Denerim myself. I say attempting because I was stopped before I even left by Leliana.

    "Alistair? Where are you going?" Damn it. 

    "Oh, hi, Leliana," I said, turning to face her with what I hoped was nonchalance but was pretty sure came off as nervousness. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

    "You aren't following after Angel, are you? You know she hates it when you do that." I blushed. I may have been caught once or twice trying to follow Angel to her bath only to find she was headed to the privy instead. Leliana's right- she really didn't like that. 

    "No, no, I'm not," I told her, grateful to be able to tell the truth. "I'm just headed into Denerim to do some shopping."

    "Why not just wait until tomorrow? I'm sure Angel will be taking you back into Denerim then," she said, still sounding confused. And a bit worried. Like I'd bumped my head and she needed to use small words to make me understand.

    "I can't. I'm kind of... going shopping for her." Her look of confusion quickly tuned into a grin.

    "Why did you not say so? Let me grab my bow and we'll be off," she said, turning towards her tent. Maker's breath, as if today isn't nerve wracking enough.

    "Wait," I said, grabbing her arm, "you can't come with me."

    "Of course I can. For all you know, Loghain has an ambush set between here and Denerim just waiting for you to walk into it. Besides, don't you want a woman's opinion on what to get Angel?"

    "Leliana," I said, my voice lowered, "I already know what I'm getting her." I took a deep breath. "A ring." Leliana's eyes went as wide as saucers.

    "A _wedding_ ring?" I nodded. The grin was back with a vengeance. "Alistair, that's wonderful! Now, let me grab my bow and we'll go at once." I chuckled. 

    "Don't you think perhaps _Angel_  should be the first one to see it?" She frowned.

    "I suppose so. Hmm." She worried at her bottom lip for a moment. "I know! I'll wait outside the shop for you. That way you won't be vulnerable to attack and I'll be nearby if you end up needing a woman's touch after all." The trip to Denerim was uneventful, no ambush lay in wait for us. Though that might have been preferable to the romanticized looks and sighs Leliana kept sending my way. I'm pretty sure she has the ballad of my proposal already written. 

    I had no idea what Angel was up to today so I steered clear of the shops she usually frequents. Leliana suggested an out of the way store that her Orlesian Lady used to swear by and vowed to wait by the door for me. I pulled my life savings out of my armor, a pouch with 75 gold pieces in it, but hesitated before entering the shop. 

    "What's wrong, Alistair?" asked Leliana. I bit my lip.

    "What if she says no?" Leliana was silent for a moment then started to laugh. 

    "Of all the possible outcomes, _that_  is not one of them." She opened the door to the jewelers and pushed me in, closing the door firmly behind me. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I can take on the Darkspawn without flinching but shopping for a ring terrifies me. Oh the irony.

    I supposed I could have waited until after the landsmeet, picked her out something from the royal jewels, but it seems so... impersonal. I wanted her to know I braved the horrors of shopping for her, that _I_ picked out something, just for her and no one else.

    I emerged triumphant an hour later and 74 gold poorer. I spent nearly everything I owned on a ring for Angel, and now, laying next to her in bed, I wish I had more to give. I slip out of bed as quietly as I can and pad over to where my pack lays. I fish around in the pocket until I find what I'm looking for, a pouch that once held gold pieces but now holds a gold ring. The light from the candle refracts through the diamond and paints rainbows on the walls. I turn the ring this way and that, watching them move.

    There's a thought that keeps running through my mind- what if she _does_  say no? I take a deep breath and steel my nerves. The fact of the matter is that I'd rather have her say no to Alistair tonight than yes to the king tomorrow. I slide back into bed, concealing the ring in my hand, and press a kiss to Angel's neck. She begins to stir so I repeat the action until she's fully awake and reaching for me. 

    "Now now, my love," I say between kisses, "that is not the reason I woke you." 

    "Well you have a funny way of showing it," she says, catching my lips with hers. I pull back before that tongue of hers makes me forget that I have another purpose tonight. She looks up at me with lazy eyes, still trying to get her body and brain in sync. "So why did you wake me, then?" You can do this, I tell myself.

    "I woke you because I have something rather important I need to say." She looks up at me intently. "Tomorrow is... well, it's probably going to be the biggest day of my life. My entire future will be decided, whether I'm king, a Grey Warden, or a banished pauper drinking himself to death. It's like a turning point, a defining moment."

    "Life is full of defining moments," she tells me.

    "I know, but this one seems different. Like everything leading up to it will become the before and everything that happens past tomorrow will be the after. I guess what I'm trying to say is that tonight feels like we're balanced on the edge of a blade and I don't know which direction we're going to fall. What I do know is that whichever way that is, I want to fall with you." I open my hand to reveal the diamond and sapphire ring I picked out yesterday and Angel gasps.

    "Pauper, king, or in between, I don't care. What I do care about is spending the rest of my life with you. You've made my before worthwhile and I want to begin my after with you by my side. Angel Cousland, will you marry me?" Her eyes shine with unspent tears and she nods. 

    "Yes, Alistair, I will." I slip the ring on her finger and crush her to me, thanking the Maker for that day in Ostagar after all. I kiss her passionately and she pulls back with a laugh.

    "I thought that's not why you woke me." I shrug and give her a wicked smile.

    "That doesn't mean it can't be a fantastic bonus." She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down into a kiss. I smile. Prince or pauper, it doesn't matter to me. As long as I have Angel I'll be fine. 


End file.
